Miss me when I'm gone
by daryldixonn
Summary: DarylXBeth Bethyl Fanfic: Daryl and Beth have been on the road for a while, going from house to house but what will Daryl do when he and Beth start talking about feelings toward each other and what lengths will Daryl go to to keep Beth safe. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

DarylXBeth

Before I start this I want to say that I'm not the best writer, I think I'm terrible but I love doing it so I still do but please don't give me to much hate and enjoy! Read and Review please please please!

* * *

ATTENTION: Lets just pretend Daryl and Beth didn't get separated and they are still on the road.

Daryl an Beth have been on the rode for a while, going house to house. They have gotten close as you can see. Daryl is always quiet and still angry, Beth has been bringing out something in seems a bit more spunky and Daryl has become quite the sweetheart when he needs to be. They have brought out different sides in each other and it shows.

"Beth Beth! help!" Daryl shouts, Beth runs into the room where she sees 3 walkers charging towards Daryl. She pulls out her knife and takes one of them down,she goes down with the walker Daryl takes one of them down and turns to Beth, he sees the last one coming straight for her. "Beth!" he shouts, he has no more ammo and hes trying to get to the walker, it falls down on top of her and she gets its brain with her knife. Daryl is in a panic, he thinks it has bitten her. He is still shouting Beth and as soon as he gets to Beth shes moving the walker of of her. Daryl sigh as he sees shes smiling.

"You should have more confidence in me." She says still smiling at him

"lets get out of here..." he says as he turns away from her and smirks

They trek to a house about a mile away and it seems safe so they go in armed, they search the whole house and no walkers. Happily; They bard the doors and windows and make camp for the night. They light a few candles they found in the house and Beth looks at Daryl and smiles. He is sweaty and looks very tired like always.

"Why you keep smiling blondie?" he asked as he grabbed a bowl of the beans they had fixed for "dinner"

"no reason" she said as she giggled

"Come on spit it out." Daryl said grumpily

"you were worried about me today." She said as she went up to him

"Yea...So?" he said with a monologue tone. "you want me to stop caring? huh?"

"No, I think its sweet." She said

"Well, don't get used to it." He replied

"Why not Daryl. Its nice to know somebody cares..." Beth said as she crossed her arms in front of him

He put another spoonful of beans into his mouth and grunted "I don't know."

"Yes you do know? Why is that so hard for you. You don't let anybody in" Beth said getting aggravated

"What do you want from me blondie, huh? I save your ass you save mine, I also risked my ass to get you your first drink. what else do you want?" He raised his voice and took another spoon full of beans

"Daryl, don- don't yell." Beth said looking around the dark room

"fine. sorry" he said as he put the empty bowl down and looked at her. "I'm sorry. really I am"

"I know you are." she said as she moved close to him

"You scared" he asked confused of why she would move so close to him, there hands could have touched. "because don't be. Were safe in here okay?" he said still confused.

"I might be." she replied looking at him. They were standing facing each other, inches apart.

Beth was breathing hard looking into his eyes, which then she started crying. Daryl hugged her and rolled his eyes while she whimpered in his chest. "Shes been trough a lot. poor thing" he thought to himself. Beth had wrapped her arms around his waist and his were around hers. "listen. Beth it's fine, We will find Maggie and the rest of the group, we wont stop. I wont stop, Im with you okay? and I promise that were safe tonight" he said softly as he continued to hold her.

"I know, I know" she said muffled in his chest. Daryl really didn't know what to do, he felt bad though so he just kept doing what he was doing. She finally looked up from his chest and he looked at hr and smiled, "See Beth, its okay. Your a strong woman Beth." as he wiped some tears from her face. Soon she cupped her hands around his face. she looked into his eyes. He knew what she was about to do. "Beth, no. just don't." He said as he grabbed her hands and brought them down.

"Why. why can't I do that? not pretty enough for you, not a good enough body. Is that why Daryl?!" Beth said frantically and slightly hurt.

"Beth it's not that-" she cut him of " Daryl were in an Apocalypse!" She said still angry

"Why you taking this personal Beth? Listen to me its not you" he said with a smile, it was funny to him.

"Beth, You a whole lot younger than me. Your a beautiful girl so just don't worry about that okay." he said still smiling

"So, what does that matter ?" she said as she crossed her arms

"Beth, you know what a creep I would be if I did anything with you?"

"It doesn't matter." She said "Daryl were in the middle of the end of the world, age doesnt fucking matter" She said angrily

"Beth." he said annoyed and he turned away from her. "Im 18." she said in a low tone.

"Beth Greene, No."he said as he walked to the living room.

She went up to him and she turned him around. "Beth I said-" she cut him off with a kiss he was mad at first and tried to pull away but gave up. Then they continued to kiss. She grabbed his hair and he put his hands around her waist and picked her up and took her to the couch. They finally meet eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore." She said with her hands cupping his face. "Beth stop it" He replied. "Is it because you think I'm a good girl ?" she questioned. "Beth get off of me were not doing this." he said annoyed, "Is it because. You think. I am a good grl?" She sad angry still on top of him. "Beth, Its not a bad thing. I just there's so many factors that go into all of this." he said

"So its because I'm to good?" she said still angry

"Beth I am a 40 year old man and you are an 18 year old girl. You are young and you have a chance and I will not take your virginity." He replied sternly but nicely

"How do you know I'm a virgin? Because I'm not. Remember Jimmy?" she said with a raised voice.

"Beth shhh. Yes I remember him." he sighed.

"Well I'm not some virgin, My daddy didn't know but what does that matter now?" she said sternly

"Beth..." He tried to argue but she just started kissing him again.

"Your so damn stubborn you know that?" Daryl said

"I know." She said as she kept kissing him, she felt the bulge in his pants.

"Beth, why do you want to have sex with me" Daryl asked as she held his face.

She got of of his lap and stood up he stood up with her still extremely close.

"Because I love you Daryl."

He was confused. "Beth, I would do anything for you" he replied

"I know, I don't care if you don't love me but I love you Daryl, I don't care how old we are. I don't." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Beth don't cry, I'm- I'm right here" He said. This time he kissed her forehead

"I love you Daryl" She said softly once more.

"I know Beth I know.." he paused. "I love you too. its going to be alright, I know what your feeling right now and I don't think its the best thing for you right now." Daryl said looking at her

She looked into his eyes "Daryl." She wined

"Look your gonna be happier if you don't have sex with me okay?" he said softly

She sighed, "okay" she replied with a disappointed look, Daryl rolled his eyes. "Come on isn't it passed bedtime. Lets go to sleep. "He said with a smile "come owne' " he grunted softly. She finally smiled at him. Daryl went upstairs and Beth followed. Daryl walked in to the bedroom and plopped on the bed and put his hands behind his head. Beth stood at the doorway an looked at him. "What is it sweetheart? What do you want" He said sarcastically and quite rudely.

"You want a bed mate?" She asked with a half smile

"I'm not having sex with you Beth" He said annoyed

"I- I didn't say that, I just want to lay with you" she replied

"You scared to sleep alone or somthin," He asked grumpily

"Maybe, Maybe not. Maybe I just- want to sleep with another person...preferably you." She said shyly

"Okay. Come're" He said as he rolled his eyes. Beth smiled and went over to the bed and laid down and cuddled up next to him. Daryl smirked and put 1 arm around her and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please tell me how it was. I'm not a very good writer but please please review and tell me what to improve and what I did good on


	2. Chapter 2

Beth felt her eyes starting to peak open, she wasn't sure where she was until she realized the smell of Daryl, it was a gritty smell. He smelt like guts as you can imagine, but also in a way he has his own aroma.  
A sweet smell like honey but also sweat. Sounds weird but it actually was quite pleasing. After all they really can't shower, it's gross they know. But what are they going to do about it?

Beth opened her eyes, the bright sunshine peeking through the slightly boarded windows. she woke up with her head on his chest. One of her hands is behind his head and her other hand is on his chest, there legs intertwined. They have never slept together, as in the same bed. Not sex. She lifted her head up and looked at him. She started smiling. Strangely he was sound asleep, usually he's up and watching her sleep. Which she won't admit but she likes that. Anyways, she decided to go check around the house and peak out windows to make sure It was still safe. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen where it was the same everything was where they left it. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." She said to herself. She suddenly realized how dumb she must have sounded last night. She was embarrassed by it, but then again at least she got it out of her system. It was bound to happen sometime and last night was a fairly good time to choose to get it out. She went back upstairs still armed she walked down the hallway and turned in the room, she bumped into Daryl and jumped from what it seemed 2 feet away. She armed herself with her knife then quickly noticed it was him and put her knife to her side. "Daryl." She said with a sigh. "Where did you go?" He asked her sternly. "Nowhere. I went to check and see if we were still safe" she replied.

"Let me do that next time. I don't want you getting hurt." He said angrily

"Why? I can do it. I- I'm not as weak as you think I am Daryl, you were asleep so I was checking and coming back to see if you were still asleep."

"Well let me handle it next time." He said almost yelling. He has so much pain build up inside of him, he just let's it out in ways that are hurtful to her and other people. She gave him a angry look but she knew if she were to retaliate, it would just make him angry. She shut her mouth and walked back downstairs. "Hold on." He said following her. "Where are you going?" He asked again confused, his anger had subsided. "Downstairs." She snarled. "Beth I'm sorry." He replied walking after her downstairs. "You're so moody you know that Daryl Dixon" She replied looking into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry for last night." She said looking away "I won't get in your space anymore."

"Don't apologize" he replied "I don't mind..." He said quietly picking up his cross bow. "Now" he said turning to her "Let's teach you how to track and use this this thing , Now that your ankle is better. it is Isn't it?"

"Yea I think its fine." She said looking down at it and moving her foot. She winced a bit.

"Don't lie to me girl. If it's not healed we can stay here for a while" he said nicely

"Daryl I'm fine, it's still hurting a little, but it's okay I swear" she said she brushed his hand, he looked down at their hands for a moment. There was an awkward pause. "Come on" he said as they walked out of the house and started a trek into the woods to find some more squirrel or whatever else they could find to eat.

(I have no idea how to shoot a cross bow so don't knock me if these "directions" are wrong, I'm just writing these fake directions for the purpose of the story)

"Okay hold it at the base" he said as she had it aimed at a squirrel. "Don't let it get away but make sure it's lined up" he reminded her

"Daryl this is too hard." She said frustrated

"No it's not, just aim the best you can and shoot." He said quietly "don't scare off your prey." She shot and missed, the squirrel ran off

"Damn it!" Beth shouted. She threw the cross bow down, she stood there and balled her fists and put them at her sides. She closed her eyes then crossed her arms. Daryl was still behind her, he spun her around. "Hey don't worry, you're getting better, look how close that was; Inches." He said trying to lift her spirits. "What happened to all that confidence you had 2 days ago?" He asked smiling

"I don't know." She replied turning away from him again. There was a long pause, all you could hear was the birds and insects chirping and buzzing.

he groaned."Are you still upset from last night?" He sighed

"No I'm okay." She replied softly but in a sassy tone

"God damn it Beth! I'm not playing this game." He said with a raised voice.

"Can I not be upset?" She questioned finally turning to him

"You can but Beth I'm not going to sit here and play this merry go round of a game." He yelled

"This is bullshit!" She screamed. "This is such bullshit!" She started crying. Daryl just looked at her, she gets so upset.

"Beth." He said softly as he went over to her and hugged her. He lowed his mouth near her ear "Why you cryin." He asked in his raspy low voice. "I'm sorry for yellin" she just continued to cry harder and harder into his arms. Suddenly they heard a growling sound "Beth Beth, ssshhhhh" Daryl said softly. he was looking around. She let go of him and they stood back to back. Her eyes still filled with tears desperately trying to stay alert in an emotional state. Soon Beth spotted a walker walking near them "Daryl" she whispered. He turned slowly the way she was facing. He saw it too, with an arrow ready a walker came barreling twords them from behind. It grabbed Daryl and Beth screamed and manged to pull it off Daryl's back he turned around and knifed it in the head, it fell to the ground. The walker they saw was now right at Daryl when he turned around it was another knife in the head, Beth was on the ground officially loosing it. She was literally sobbing. "Beth, Beth we gotta go come on." he said softly, he was still being quiet because he wanted to stay safe. She wouldn't move,she was just on the ground looking at her hands sobbing and shaking. suddenly he became panicked and he rushed to her side. "Beth! Beth are you alright? Were you bit?" He asked with his hands shaking her to try to wake her up from this shock. "Daryl. Daryl" She kept saying in between sobs, she reached for him, her hands around his neck. Her hands had blood all over them and it felt sticky when her hands touched the back of his neck. He picked her up, his crossbow. He was carrying her back to the house they were staying at, looking out for walkers, He saw a few but then ditched them by hiding, She has passed out but she has no wounds which is a good thing but he needs to find out why this happened.

They arrived at the house and he stepped inside, it was still in the middle of the day, this is such a wasted day he thought but he has to see if he can find out whats wrong with her.

He locked the door and sat her down in the bed upstairs, her eyes were still closed but her heart was racing, This is similar to what happened when she became suicidal after Hershel ran off and she saw her walker mother. He looked at her for a while, even with flushed cheeks and sweaty matted hair she still looked gorgeous. Why did she pick a guy like him? She just made a mistake he said to himself. He got up from the bed and went to wet a cloth with a water bottle and went back into the bedroom and sat next to her and began to wipe off her bloody hands, soon he began to wipe off her face and her neck, he concentrated on cleaning her, wiping any dirt he saw off of her, including he small little crevices of her finger nails.

She's so young he thought, she deserves better than this. Poor thing. She stirred by moving her head. "Beth?" Daryl said softly. He got closer to her and He put his hand against her head, no fever. That's good. But she still wasn't Awake. He was still sitting next to her on he edge of the bed. "I can't leave you alone, damn it Greene why did you do this." He said to himself agitated. It had been all day, Daryl just waited and waited and waited. She was still cold, no fever still so he decided to just go to bed. Catch up on rest. It was dark now so he went back downstairs and triple checked the windows and doors and where ever else a walker or person could get in and it was safe. He went upstairs and laid down next to her. He is propped up against some pillows and he looked over at her and just looked at her for a while, he realized she was beautiful. To beautiful for this world, she wasn't made or it. He decided to move her on top of him. She now was laying on his chest. He put his arms around her and he fell asleep to her breathing.

* * *

Please Review and give me suggestions! :O


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl woke up startled. No reason, he never sleeps really. He Always, naps. he woke up from a deep deep sleep which made him feel good until he realized when he looked beside him Beth wasn't next to him, she was gone. He panicked. He got up and immediately called out her name in a panic. "Beth! Beth?" He shouted. he heard nothing. He ran out of the bedroom downstairs. "Beth?"He kept shouting. Suddenly he heard crying. But from where. It was coming from upstairs, He ran back upstairs.

"Beth?" He shouted. He was opening all the doors in the house and looking in every room,then he got to a back room. It is locked and guess who was inside? Beth. She was crying; hard. He could hear it.

"Beth, come out" Daryl said trying to stay calm. He put his head against the door. She was still sobbing. "No." She said In between her sobs . "Beth what are you doing. let me inside"

"No. No." She said crying. It was clear to him that this might be over her self harming problems she has had in the past. He hears her in pain, she is wincing inside the room. He realizes what's happening, she's trying to harm herself. he doesn't know how but she is. "Come out here. Or I'm gonna break the damn door down" he yelled at her in a panic.

"No Daryl leave me alone! Go away" she yells. Daryl bangs on the door "move outta the way." He yells

He kicks the door wide open. One of the hinges fell off. She's standing there with blood dripping from both of her forearms with deep cuts on both her wrists. She doesn't look at him she just looks away still shaking and crying. He steps closer to her. He is in Arms length. "Beth." He said quietly and slowly. She closes her eyes still looking away. Daryl tries to grab one of her hands and she Yanks her hand away angrily.

He's confused "let me see them" he says.

"No!" She yells still looking away. She has moved away from him even more. She's still sobbing. This time she gives him no choice,he steps toward her. They are inches apart. He's looking down at her and she's still crying with her arms at her side looking down at the ground.

"Daryl go away."She says in between sobs. She can't stop crying.

Daryl puts his harms around her engulfing her head in his chest. His arms warped around her fragile but strong body. She was still crying but she was calming down. She is shocked, Daryl really didn't know what to do. He didn't know why he even did this. Daryl just continued to hold her, Beth's crying was gone she was still breathing hard, her hands were s down by her sides despite that she was in Daryl's arms. she didn't hug back.

"You alright?" He asked still hugging her.

"You won't understand." She said softly as she pushed gently out of his arms, he let go and put a scowl on his face.

"You don't." She said finally looking up at him. "Yes I do." He replied angrily.

"Well that's not whatcha said earlier." She yelled at him, her forearms were still bleeding.

"We need to get you fixed up." He said ignoring her wanting to Fight.

He knew what he said, but he was drunk when he said that. He knows she didn't do it for attention.

She looked at him angrily. "Shut up!" She yelled. "Just shut up!" She started Crying again.

"Beth I was drunk...I-I know that wasn't fort attention. I know this isn't for attention." He said looking away from her. He didn't want to look I to her eyes, he felt bad for saying what he said that day.

There was a long silence.

"I-I don't like this." She said looking down at the ground" finally calming down.

"I know." He reached for her left arm. She let him grab it. "You did some damage." He said looking up at her and she looking up at him.

There faces within Inches. "I'm sorry." She said as a tear rolled down her face. He looked back at the cut. "Stop sayin that girl." He replied as he examined her arms.

"Let's go downstairs and get you fixed up." Daryl said as he let go of her arm and began to walk down the Stairs, she followed. She sat down at the table and he got a towel and wet it and sat down beside her. He was blotting the blood off of her. The cuts had stopped bleeding for the most part except for the deep gash she had given herself on her left arm and right arm. They were cuts right on her wrists.

"Let me see if they have somthin, don't u go nowhere." He got up and searched the pantry then went back upstairs back to the bathroom, he arrived and walked in. He stopped in his track and just thought for a minute.

"She finally broke down." He said under his breath. He looked around and opened the cabinet and there they were, cotton balls and bandages. He smiled and grabbed them.

Daryl walked back downstairs "it's our lucky day. They had stuff." He said happily, he was acutely smiling.

Daryl sat down next to her and wiped more blood off the deeper gashes and began to put the cotton on them. Beth was studying him, he concentrated on her arms and he was being very careful.

"I don't know what to say" she said softly still looking at him. "Ain't gotta say a thing. It's okay." He replied still looking at her wound. He reached for the bandage wrapping and began to wrap it around her wrist.

"There ya go." He said looking up at her. "That feel okay?" He asked as he grabbed her other hand to fix. Before he grabbed the cotton to put on her other hand, she looked over at him and grabbed his other hand in hers. He looked over at her, "thank you." She said looking into his eyes. He looked back into her eyes. "Welcome" he said.

She slowly let go of his hand and he finished patching up the other one. "How you feel?" He asked her, Beth looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm okay." She said softly. "No you're not." He said as he scooted his chair closer to her. "Now why don't you tell me what happened yesterday" he said.

Beth looked at him and her eyes started watering. "I just, I saw that- walker and I thought of my dad...I just." She stopped talking "You scared me" He says. She frowns. "I'm sorry Daryl."

"What did I say about saying that" he said smiling at her. She smiled back at him

"There it is." He said. "What?" Beth questioned

"Theirs that smile" He replied still grinning.

"Well you're smiling too." She said starting to giggle

"I like yours better" he replied trying not to smile.

"Do you really?" She asked, her face turned red

"Yea. I-I do. now shut up blondie, and don't do that again." Daryl replied still smiling. He got up and handed her some nuts. "Eat these, you need them." He said in his soft husky voice. He grabbed his cross-bow and walked towards the door. "I gotta go hunt."

"Let me go with you!" She said as she stood up and ran up to him. "I'm not going far, I will be back before sundown. I promise." He said softy. Beth grabbed his hand. "Be careful..." she kissed him on the cheek. "I will be...don't run off. I'll be back." He walked out the door and she moved the couch back in front of it. She ran to the window and watched him walk until she couldn't see him anymore. She went and sat down on the couch that was against the door and ate some nuts. She began thinking about him. Thinking about him, his smell, his smile and even how much of an ass he is. "I hate goodbyes...I hope that wasn't goodbye." She said to herself as she continued to eat the nuts.

* * *

AHHHHHHH I barely had time to like think of more to say so this chapter was kinda short! Please Review it means the world to me! What do u guys think I'm gonna do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth had fallen asleep on the couch, she woke up slowly and noticed it was evening. Daryl will be back soon. He should...

She decided to go upstairs and made up the bed that they slept on. She saw where they slept. They are all alone. It's so strange she thought. Alone. Nobody else but them and the flesh-eating monsters that occasionally get in the way. She hopes they find the group. She doesn't want to admit this to herself but in a sick way she just wants to be with Daryl for the rest of...whenever. After she made up the bed.  
"What if he doesn't come back." She said aloud to herself. She went to her bag and brought out her journal

**_Dear diary,_**  
_Daryl is on a hunt, I will miss him to much if he's gone so bring him back. I feel bad for only wanting him. I do want to be with Maggie again, I want to see everybody again, but I don't think it's going to happen. I'm not one to lose faith. If anything I hope to much. I just above all want Daryl to come home-back here tonight. I can only pray he does. That's all I really know what to say. Write to you soon._  
_-**Beth**** Greene spring/summer**_

She looked out the window at the direction he left. She just stared at it for a while. It's getting dark and she's getting worried now. "What am I gonna do." She said to herself softly and sadly. She started just walking around the house. She was cleaning, putting things In kitchen cabinets, drying of the table. She didn't know what to do to get Daryl not being back off her nerves. It was officially dark by now. She sat moved the couch out if the way hoping he would be back any minute. She stared out the window, still no sight of him. She decided she can't just sit their in anticipation. She just went and sat down on the couch. She began to think if he didn't come back, a tear ran down her face. She looked at her bandaged up hands, and smiled. He did that for her. "Daryl please come back" she said softly As she buried her face in her knees and began to cry.

Meanwhile

"Shit it's dark." He said to himself. He started running back toward the house, he saw a walker ahead of him. He ran up to it and stabbed it in the head and kept running. He had killed two squirrels, which was actually a good thing. He caught sight of the house. "Finally!" He said. He slowed down, before he went inside, he went around the limits of the house and checked for walkers. None. Perfect. He opened the door. He saw Beth with tear strained eyes look up at him and smile. Daryl closed the door and locked it.

Beth got off of the floor and ran up to him, she gave him a huge hug. Her arms warped around his waist. "I told you I would be back." He said. "You had me worried" she replied not letting go with her head buried in his chest. "You shouldn't worry about me Blondie" he replied with a smile as he returned the hug by warping his arms around her. It was clear she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. He embraced her for a little longer then let go to look at her face. There foreheads pressed against each other. "I love you." Beth said to him. She hasn't said that since the awkward fight they had gotten into two or three nights ago.

He didn't say it back. As always she was being dramatic. Does she really love him?

She kissed him. She had soft slips. Soft and supple. Even in an apocalypse her mouth tasted of one of the greatest "flavors" he has ever tasted. He moved closer to her even more.

"Beth I don't want you to say that to me anymore." He replied still looking into her eyes. "I love you, romantically or not I love you because you have always cared and protected our group. That includes My sister, my- my dad, Judith, carol and everybody else. I love you for that so you can't stop me from saying those three words Daryl." She replied looking at his lips. There foreheads are pressed against each other.

Daryl moved his hands down and put them on her waist and they meet eyes. Daryl wanted to kiss her, a real kiss. Not a hot-headed/fighting angry kiss but a real kiss. A kiss to let her know just how much he cared. But he couldn't do it. He just stared at her lips then back into her eyes and awkwardly so on.

Beth came very close to where they brushed lips, then without hesitation she kissed him. Her hands behind his neck and head, pulling his hair. This time Daryl kissed back, he didn't stop either. He began to move his hands all over her to mention he kept moving them to right under her breasts. She kept pulling his hair as they kept kissing.

Both of them didn't want to stop. After a few minutes Beth broke the kissing. Both breathing hard with red faced, there foreheads against each other. "I'm not going to lose you." Daryl said to Beth. "I'm gonna keep you safe"

"I know." She replied. He looked down at her wrists that are cut and now bandaged, he held her hands. "If you love me, don't ever do this again." He said in his raspy tone as he looked into her eyes. He doesn't know what to do.

"I'm sor- I won't." She said, "Daryl, what if we don't find the group." She said as a tear ran down her face. They are still inches apart, her lips brushing his as she talked. "I can't promise you anything." Daryl said she closed her eyes. Daryl still mesmerized by her lips so close to his, he kept looking at them.

since all of this has happened to the world. He hasn't had much affection, it's not good for him he thinks. He doesn't like attachments, it holds him back. Every time he has had one it blows up in his face. Beth is pushing his limits, but in a good way. "Beth." He said softly

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, so sorry." He closed his eyes and didn't look at her. She kissed him. "Daryl...I told you it wasn't your fault."

"I don't care. I'm still sorry. I don't know how we can find them. We will keep looking and tracking for em'" he replied.

"Thank you." She said softly with a kiss to the cheek. She put her head on his chest and put her arms around his neck. He returned this by picking her up.

"You sleepy?" He asked. He picked her by the waist and She warped her legs around him and now they were eye to eye. "Carry me to bed" She said with a smile. He smirked and he carried her upstairs into the bedroom they slept in, he laid her on the bed. She was smiling at him. "You comfortable?" He asked. "I'm perfect...as long as you come over here" she said as she pointed to the right side of the bed.

"Okay." He replied with a smile as he went and sat down on the left side of the bed.

"It's hot." Beth said looking over at him, it was dark but the moonlight allowed them to see each other through the darkness.

"Well I can't so anything about it." He said as he put his crossbow on the bedside table. She rolled her eyes and got up. she went over to the window and cracked it, a breeze blew inside

"If you're so hot why don't you just take your cloths off." Daryl said as he took his vest off exposing his chest. "You have tattoos" Beth said looking at the one on the left side of his chest. "Yea I do. You gotta problem with em' Blondie" he asked smiling.

"No..." She said softly as she continued to stare at his chest.

He laid down on the bed and put his hands behind his neck. Beth was debating if she should take her cloths off too.

"What you don't want me to look?" Daryl asked. She didn't reply she just kinda looked away. "Fine I won't. See goodnight." He said smiling as he closed his eyes. She figured it didn't matter.

She turned away from him and took her shirt off. Of course Daryl looked, she didn't see of course. She might murder him. He knows her dad would if he were still here. She started to unbutton her pants. And she pulled them down. And sat on the bed to pull them all the way off.

"Damn" Daryl Whispered. She heard and shot around he had went back to closing his eyes.

"Daryl!" She yelled angrily.

He started to chuckle he couldn't take it "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said still laughing his eyes still closed

"Daryl! I can't Believe you ughhhh!" She yelled.

"Shhh Beth keep your voice down, the walkers." He said still giggling. She got into the sheets angrily facing away from him.

"Goodnight ass hole." She replied still angry.

"Beth come owne'. I'm sorry. I didn't even see anything. Hell Three days ago you wanted me to fuck you." He said turning towards her. He was on top of the sheets but she was under a white thin one.

"It's so hot." She said softly

He sighed "Beth listen I'm sorry, I should have- respected your privacy okay?" He whispered.

She pulled the sheet up to her neck and turned around. "Beth it's hot, just take the damn sheet off, yer gonna have a heat stroke." He whispered.

She rolled her eyes then moved the sheet off completely. Daryl looked at her, he wouldn't deny she turned him on if asked. He kept that to himself.

"It's hot in here. Goodnight Mr. Dixon." She said giggling. She cuddled next to him and put her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Greene" he said smiling.

* * *

This was a short chapter that may have sucked. I find it hard for me to stay in character. I hope they sound like themselves :0 I love you guys and thank you all from twitter and regular readers who read this! ILYSM and please leave a review on what I can fix and whats gonna happen!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :) This fanfic might be ending soon. I hope you guys will love what I have decided to do! Hope this chapter is good :)

* * *

Beth woke up, It was early morning. Daryl was gone, "where did he go." she sighed to herself. She put her shirt and her pants back on and walked down stairs. She smelt some sort of cooked meat. Daryl walked around the corner and she jumped "scare you?" he asked smiling, "I fixed squirrel."

"You what?" she asked with a disgusted face

"I said I cooked up some squirrel. Beth if you want to survive out here you gotta eat it." He said smugly.

She sighed "I know." and sat down at the table where Daryl has given her a fully cooked squirrel. She looks over at him and he's eating one himself. He walks over to the table and continues to eat his squirrel

"When did you cook these?" she asked

"This morning, I got up early and went outside, built a' fire and here it is sweet cheeks."

She smiled at him. "Well thank you ." She replied as she but into the squirrel. Daryl didn't say anything and kept eating.

"Let's get drunk." Beth said.

"Drunk? Not again." Daryl replied

"I won't say anything to upset you." She replied

"Beth 90% of the things that come out of people's mouths when they are drunk are what the really mean. Your gonna say shit and so will I. So let's not." He said sternly

"Well when we find the group we will all drink together then right? To celebrate..." She said

"Sure." He said as he finished his squirrel and walked outside

"Where ya going?" She yelled

"To Take a fuckin piss." He said annoyed

Beth rolled her eyes. "Be careful!" She yelled as she kept eating her food.

A few moments later She heard Daryl yell.

"God damn!"

She ran outside armed with her knife, he had put down a walker. He looked over at her. "That bastard almost got me." He yelled

"Daryl no more leaving the house alone got it?" Beth said worried

"So you wanna watch me take a piss next time huh?" He chucked "no thanks Beth look at me I'm fine."

"What happens next time you're not."

"I will be." He replied as they both walked around the house.

"Look Daryl... maybe we should leave. Maybe they are getting to close." She said worriedly as she got close to him.

"Alright...one more night then we gotta

Go." He agreed, she shook her head yes.

"Daryl I'm scared."

"I know." He said as he put his arms around her waist and held her from behind. "We will be okay."

"Let's go back inside..." She said as he followed her back into the house where they locked the door behind them.

(Yea yea it's going to get better soon. I know all they do is go inside

And talk and do random shit.)

Beth sat down on the couch and crossed her arms. He sat down on the other side of it and looked at her.

"Come ere' lemme check your wounds." Daryl said.

She slid over next to him. He peeled open the bandages, they didn't look infected. That was a great sign. Hold on. Stay here. He went upstairs and got some peroxide from the bathroom that he had seen Earlier. He went back downstairs and sat back down and poured peroxide on the cuts and let it seep inside her. "Ouch." She said softly.

"I know. it burns..." He replied

After a few minutes of the peroxide dissolving he wrapped her wrists back up.

"Do you feel better." He asked her

"Yea...I'm okay."

"You promise me? I'm talking about up here." He pointed to her head

"I'm not some psycho!" She raised her voice at him

"I know..." He said annoyed. "but I want to make sure my girls not having any more bad thoughts." He replied looking into her eyes. "You gotta hold on, just like you told me."

"I will Daryl." She said as she moved and on his lap facing him. He cupped her face and kissed her.

"We will leave In the morning. We can find somewhere to stay that's more secluded...safer." Daryl said softly. "We can go out everyday to see if we can find Maggie and the rest of the group. I promise. We can move house to house every once in a while so we can rest and search. I won't stop."

"I will be beside you." Beth said grabbing his hair. She started crying.

"Beth. What's wrong." Daryl asked confused.

"I'm so dumb. I'm so stupid. We will never find them. I'm risking your life so I can get what I want. that's- that's not fair." Beth said in between sobs

"Beth, listen to me I want this too. I want to find them."

"I hate this." Beth said sobbing, tears wouldn't stop running down her face.

Daryl wipes them off of her cheeks and brought her head to lay on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you do. I do to."

"I hate it. I hate it." She said over and over sobbing

Daryl knew she had finally broke. She lost her Dad and she has lost people she cares about most, the odds of finding them are so incredibly slim she mine as well give up.

"Beth, sweetheart you cannot give up. You cannot." Daryl said softly as he continued to hold her

"Why! Why does this matter at all!" She screamed in his chest still weeping

"Because inside it matters too much to you. Beth you matter to me too." Daryl said shyly. She didn't say anything she just squeezed him tighter and cried more.

"Daryl! My daddy is gone for good. Maggie is gone. Glen is gone. Rick is gone. Everybody is gone!" She screamed

"Maggie is still out there they could all still be out there. Don't you give up hope. you thought me not too." Daryl said, there were tears in his eyes.

"He's gone Daryl my daddy is gone."

Beth cried out sobbing. Beth is squeezing Daryl tightly. She is in so much emotional pain, she is crying so hard that she can barely get a sound out of her throat. Daryl just held her more tightly. She needed to get this out of her system.

"But it's gonna alright." Daryl said with a kiss to her forehead

"Don't go Daryl don't go, don't go I do- I don't know what I would do without you. I love you. I love you Daryl." She cried as she kissed his face.

"I- I love you Beth." Daryl said back awkwardly

"And I'm uh- I'm not going nowhere." He replied with kisses to her face. The tears were still falling even though her crying was calming down. He just kept talking to her and telling her it was going to be alright. That's the only thing that he knew what to do. She cried until she couldn't cry. It just gradually showed down as Daryl continued to hold her.

She has fallen asleep in his arms. He's tried himself but he doesn't want to seep so he gently moves and lays her down on the couch and covers her with a blanket. He felt bad for her, "all this time and it took her this long to break down." He looked at her, she has tear strained eyes and they were finally resting. He walked around the living room, he looked down and found her journal. He picked it up, "should I read this..." He asked himself. "Would she care?" He thought. Screw it. He opens it up to a random page. It reads...

**_Dear diary,_**

**_I hate it here, this world is so ugly and so dirty. I wish I could just wake up in my room someday...then I remember that I can't do that and I have to get over it. I'm stuck with Daryl now. The prison got over run and he and I were the only ones who were left around so we fled. I can tell he doesn't want me around. I'm probably just a burden to him. I'm just another dead girl. He's just waiting for the day that I get bitten. I know he means well but he's not the warmest person in this world, he's attractive I can say that much, but he has no manners. I admire him, he's so brave and I'm sure he would do almost anything to survive. He's gonna to be the last man. I just know it. That's all I want to talk about now. I will write you soon._**

**_-Beth Greene spring_**

"Wow." He said to himself. He turned the page

**_Dear diary,_**

**_I would love for Daryl to just kiss me. On the lips of course. I know I complained about what a hot head he is but I just, I want him right now. I need somebody. I want him to open up to me. I can help-_**

He closed the book. "I can't do this to her." He said to himself as he put the journal back where he found it.

Time passed by slowly, Beth had woken up. They played board games they found in the house to pass some time.

Daryl was leaning up against the couch with his legs spread apart and Beth was in between them. He was playing with her hair and she was playing solitaire on the floor.

"Hey it's dark." He said softly with a kiss to the top of her head. "Hey let's state the obvious." She replied smiling. "Are you picking up on sarcasm?" Daryl asked laughing. "I love when you play with my hair." She said. "This is the first time I've done it." He said confused. "Exactly I love when you do it." She said smiling. She was still playing solitaire

She turned around to face him. "I can do your hair." She said moving his bangs out-of-the-way of his face. "You need a hair cut." She said giggling

"Uhm no I don't." He said pushing his bangs back into his face

"Just wait I'm going to get a pair of scissors one day"

He sighed "whatever Greene."

"Carry me upstairs again?" She asked

"Come ere' "

They both stood up and she jumped on his back and he gave her a piggy back upstairs.

She laughed the entire time. He was glad to hear her laugh, it made him happy. He laid her down in the bed and she took her cloths off again. He took off his shit and vest again. She ran over to the side he was changing on and hugged him tightly.

"Your not the man I thought you were, you're a good different. I was wrong to ever judge you. I'm sorry." Beth said smiling at him. She let go and kissed his cheek, then she climbed in the bed. "Fuck it." Daryl said, Before getting into bed Daryl took off his belt and then took of his pants exposing him only in his boxers.

He climbed into bed. Beth scooted next to him and put her head on his chest. This time he put his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"You know Beth... I'm nothing without you." Daryl said.

"Daryl what are you saying?" Beth asked shyly

"When your gone... I'm not anything. I won't have a reason to be here."

"Of course you will Daryl, don't talk like that." Beth whispered looking up at him.

"Beth...I don't think I'm gonna wanna be here without you. I have thought about that lot." He said softly

"Well I don't want you to just give up when I'm gone. Your gonna be the last man standing...and when this is all over...your gonna be happy. I know it." Beth said

"I hope your right." Daryl said closing his eyes. His arms stayed around her as they fell asleep.

* * *

Hope I did okay :) please review


	6. Chapter 6

Beth woke up to the sounds of distant banging and moaning. "Walkers" she said out loud. frightened, she woke Daryl up and started to put her cloths on. "What's happening." He said waking up confused and distressed.

"Walkers. They are outside the house, I don't know now many but I heard them. Should we try to go out the back?"

"Ah shit." He said angrily. "Let's look out the window and see what we got."

He walked over to the window in the bedroom and peaked out of it carefully, there was 7 or 8 walkers. They might could take that, but not all at once. To risky. He peaked out the other window and the back was clear. He looked over at Beth. "See for yourself."

She peaked and gasped then looked back at him. She was terrified. "Beth look it's alright. Were gonna grab our stuff and just bolt out the back door into the woods...It's fine. He pulled his pants up and put his shirt back on and grabbed his bow.

"Your gunna run first. You can get away faster than I can, I'm gunna be right behind you." He put his hand on her back pushing her out of the room.

"Daryl no." She said grabbing him.

"Beth let go." He replied

"Daryl no what if you get caught by one of them!" she said yelling

"Cut the bullshit and grab you stuff. I'm gonna be fine" Daryl yelled

Beth Rolled her eyes, ran downstairs and put her backpack on.

Daryl is behind her, he grabbed the door handle and opened it. "Go!" He yelled. Beth ran out the door and saw a walker running for her. She pulled her knife out while still running. It grabbed her arm. She fought it with her other hand stabbing it. She missed the head and hitting the walkers ear.

Daryl grabbed the back of the walker and tried to get it off of her but instead of letting go it had a tight grip on Beth's arm. "Daryl!" She yelled. He stabbed it in the head and it slid to ground it left scratches on Beth's arm. She was bleeding but it wasn't bad. More walkers alerted to what was happening in the back. Now they are coming around the corner.

"Beth we gotta go." Daryl yelled letting her run ahead of him. They ran Into the woods and finally lost most of the walkers so they stopped for a few seconds.

"Daryl you should have left me." Beth says out of breath also in tears

"Let me see your arm." He said softly "stop crying, We haven't seen a scratch before we- we don't know what happens" Daryl said. He took the peroxide that was in her bag, It wasn't a deep scratch. It was just a surface wound.

"Listen. I think your okay." He said calmly

"What!" She yelled.

"Daryl just off me!" She yelled in tears

"do you wanna live girl?" He shouted to her

"Daryl!" She yelled

They heard walkers coming

"Let's keep going." He yelled, she followed him and they kept running.

They seemed to have lost most of the walkers and they were now in the woods.

"I think were okay." Daryl said immediately feeling her head "Do you feel alright."

"Yea I'm- okay." She said, she didn't look at him.

"Beth." He said still breathing heavy from running

She still wouldn't look at him.

"What if I turn."

Daryl didn't answer. "Let's find somewhere to camp. Maybe Some of the group arnt far from here. We ran a long distance"

"Okay..." Said Beth

They walked out of the woods and found an open road once again. Beth followed behind him and held her arm where it had scratched.

She started feeling dizzy. "Here it comes..." She thought to herself

"Daryl I don't feel well." She said holding her Head as she kept blinking

"What? You feel fine come on." He replied not looking back.

"Daryl you can't deny this." she said skill holding her head.

"I ain't denyin' anythin' " he said turning around. "Your just tried." He said softy

Beth stopped and put her gun to her head. Daryl heard the sound and turned around.

"Beth. Stop it!" He yelled as he went over and snatched the gun from her hands.

"We don't even know if your going to turn god damn it calm down and stop bein' the drama queen"

"Daryl you just can't handle that I'm going to turn!" She yelled at him

"Well look who made me this way!" He screamed at her.

"What!" She yelled back

"You just sit here and tell me everything's just peachy! And I told you this happens." He screamed in her face.

She started crying. She felt hot and hazy. "Daryl please." She said stumbling.

"Beth." He said getting serious

She closed her eyes and started falling, Daryl cached her. "Beth? Beth!" He yelled "god damn it!" HE yelled.

Daryl picked her up and started carrying her. He saw an old house with broken windows he saw a walker inside. He can't take her there obviously. Next to the house was a shed. He ran over to it and laid Beth down against a tree and went to the shed and kicked it open. Nothing was in there so he went and grabbed Beth, carried her inside then shut the door and put the lock on it. He laid her down on the ground finally feeling her head. She didn't have a fever.

"God damn girl." He said exhausted.

He slid down to the ground and leaned up against the wall. He moved her in his lap so her head wasn't just against the concrete floor.

He grabbed some water and poured some on her head. "Maybe she just passed out for dehydration." He said to himself. It's dark and musty in the shed.

He looks around the shed he sees a lot of yard tools. It's pretty big and he can't see past a certain point because it's so dark He figured if anything was in here they would have heard it already.

"Beth come on." He said to himself he put his arms around her waist and kissed to top of her head.

He just sat there for a few hours checking in her breathing and head. She didn't have a fever. He was almost positive that walker didn't infect her. So...small scratches must not infect. He thought to himself. A few minutes later he heard her stir, she opened her eyes slowly.

Beth's POV

I opened my eyes and saw Daryl looking down at me, he looked worried.

"Daryl." I said softly. I started smiling. I didn't turn.

"take it easy" he said as I tried to sit up.

I felt his arms around my waist. It made me feel safe, he keeps me safe. I could never tell him how safe he makes me feel. I would never live it down. I don't understand how somebody can be this bottled up but yet show so much compassion.

3rd Person

Daryl studied her. Beth slowly sat up so that she was still in his lap but now her head was next to his. They looked Into each others eyes. He didn't take his hands off her waist. "What did I miss?" She whispered. "I assume we found shelter here. A shed?"

"Uhm. Yea." He said softly looking away from her. His eyes teared up, he didn't want her to see. Beth put her hand on his cheek and brought his face back to facing hers. She saw his tears. "Daryl." She said softly.

"I almost lost you." He said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Daryl none of this was your fault." Beth said as she brushed some of his bangs out of his face. "I didn't turn. I'm still here"

"You can't leave." He said closing his eyes. More tears rolled down his face. He was crying pretty hard now.

"Oh. Daryl. I'm...I'm here." She said softly kissing him on the cheek she held his face in her hands and put her fore-head against his

"I love you." She said, there was a long silence

Daryl had pulled himself together. "Come ere' " He said to her, She buried her head in his neck and he warped his arms around her. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"I need some time." He whispered barely audible into her ear

"Time for what." She asked softly

"I don't know how to do this" he whispered.

"Daryl- I can't- I don't know how to answer that."

"I don't know what to do." He said still holding into her.

"Just hold me." She said softly.

He squeezed her tighter. He wasn't crying anymore. It was quiet in that shed. All you could hear was their breathing.

"Don't we need to go." Beth asked.

There was a Pause and Daryl looked up at her Into her eyes.

"We need to find the others" he said softly. Beth got off of his lap and stood up. "Alright..." She said softly. Their moment had passed and Daryl still didn't say anything else. He Ruined his chance.

Beth grabbed another knife she found in the shed and shoved it into her backpack then she ran after Daryl who has already walked outside of the shed. "Let's go." He said as she trailed behind him. They came up on some train tracks. "What's that!?" Beth yelled as she pointed to a sign. Her and Daryl walked up to the sign, "terminus?"

She said confused "community for all my ass." Daryl snarled.

"Daryl it could be where the others went!" She replied

"Well I ain't stupid enough to try that. Probably over run anyway."

"What if it's not? Please Daryl let's go!" Beth was now getting aggravated

"No. I'm not. You on the other hand are welcome too."

Beth signed angrily. "You know I can't just leave. I don't want to."

He turned to her again.

"Nobody's stopping ya!" Daryl was now yelling. They started each other down for a while then she dropped it and kept following him. They followed to tracks until they came I on another sign.

"Daryl." Beth said quietly

"What is it?" He snarled

"Nothing..." She said as she kept following him, he wasn't going to listen to her. At nightfall They took shelter off the tracks a little ways behind an old house. They sat up traps with cans for when there was a walker that would happen to sneak up on them. They were sitting down leaned up against the house "I'll keep watch first." Daryl said softly.

"Why don't I go first." She replied, she said it softly. He looked over at her. "Why." He asked with tired eyes.

"Because... I take care if you and you take care of me right."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Beth you take second watch anyway. It's fine. I won't sleep anyway." He said in a grumble tone.

"You can try. Daryl...you look so tired please try to sleep." She said

Knowing he wasn't going to win this fight he rolled his eyes and closed them then leaned his head back on the house.

Beth sat there for a while then got out her journal. There was enough moonlight so she could see what she was writing. She scooted closer to Daryl then began writing.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I almost died Yesterday...scary right? Yea. I hope Daryl is getting sleep now. It's good for him. I wonder if when he has a full stomach and good nights sleep he's not as grumpy.**_

_**There is this place called terminus. I want to go there but Of course Daryl won't go there so it so I'm stuck. I don't mind being with him though. He does protect me and I wish I could protect him as much as he does for me...-**_

Beth heard shuffling and quickly shoved her journal back in her bag and brought out her knife and looked around. She spotted a walker. It was walking towards the house. She got up and stepped over the stringed cans that they had set up as a walker trap. Surprisingly Daryl was actually asleep. "You can do this" she whispered to herself. The walker lunged at her and she stuck the knife in its brain and the walker fell to the ground. She looked around for a second, once she realized nothing else was there she sat back down beside Daryl and reached for his hand. As soon as she touched it he flinched and woke up. "UhHH" he yelled waking up flinching around.

"Daryl nothing's wrong shhh it's me." Beth said smiling. "You think this is funny sweet cheeks?" He asked annoyed

"Oh come on Daryl, just to back to sleep." She whispered giggling

He grumbled off some profanity then did as he was told and closed his eyes to fall back asleep.

Beth grabbed his hand again and leaned looked out into the woods and smiled. It has been a good day. She thought to herself. It's good.


	7. Chapter 7 (end)

So...this fanfic is gonna end this chapter! I'm writing another BETHYl fanfic and this time with more characters! So if your sad that this will be ending, don't be! I'm going to be writing another and I'm getting a beta reader! Yay! I will try to put my BEST WRITING. I try that anyway but I really want to make a quality fic and that's what I'm going to be working on. Making it the best I can for you guys!

Daryl's POV

I woke up to the sound off growling. "Shit I'm supposed to be keeping watch." I thought to myself. I didn't want to open my eyes but I knew if there was a walker caught in our trap I needed to kill it.

I opened my eyes and there it was. the poor bastard is stuck in the trap. Beth is still sleeping on my shoulder. I got up frantically still trying not to wake her up. I quickly stabbed the walker in the head with my knife, it went down. Beth was still sound asleep. I looked at the sky, It was dawn. There is enough daylight to get up and move...but I don't want to wake her up. I'm not gunna lie, to see her resting eases my mind. That scratch was to close. I don't want to loose Beth. I want her here, with me. I would be a sick son of a bitch if I said I didn't care about er' but I really do. I hope she's here for a long while...

Back to 3rd Person

Daryl still standing, caught up In his own thoughts, he didn't realize that Beth had gotten up and was now standing beside him. "Daryl?" Beth asked confused. "Anybody home? Whatcha thinkin' bout?" She asked smiling. He turned to look at her "Nothin much. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." He said softly.

"No, but at first I thought you had left me Mr. Dixon." She said smiling

"I wouldn't do that to you." He said getting serious. "I don't mess around with that kinda bull shit."

"Okay." She said still smiling. He smirked at her. "Let's take these traps down and move on."

"Alrighty." She said as she put the cans and string in her bag.

They walked through the woods heading north. They really don't know where there going...they are just kinda living. They walked for a while.

"Daryl you think maybe we could make a permanent base camp somewhere? Maybe?" Beth asked quietly. "What happened to finding the others" he asked stopping to look at her.

"I mean, I'm just asking. We haven't found them yet. I don't want to give up. If you don't want to let's just keep going" She was cut off by him talking.

"I understand. You don't have to justify anything. It's okay."

"Daryl I just don't want you to think-"

"I think your strong." He said. "I think your brave..."

Beth blushed. She didn't get compliments from him. Just sarcasm and negativity.

She couldn't say anything, she just stared into his eyes. "Come on let's try to find camp. Who knows it could be safe enough for something long term." He said with a wink.

They hiked a long way until they came across a house. It had a huge yard and they walked up to the front door. "Nobody's home." Daryl said smiling. Beth walked around to the back. Nobody. No walkers. No nothing.

"Let's check the inside." There was nobody. It was a ranch style house. Simple but it was pretty. They moved throughout the house. They could tell People haven't been here because it's dusty and they checked but no food. "Looks like it's pretty clear." Daryl said to her smiling.

He doesn't smile. "Why you so happy." She asked softly moving closer to him. "I ain't." He said going back to his usual face. They went to the backyard of the house and made a very small fire, small enough where nobody would know where they were. They cooked some squirrel and drank some bottled waters they found inside the house. It was getting around nighttime. The sun wasn't setting yet but it was getting closer to around maybe 6 or 7.

They were sitting outside on the back porch. "So you think this ...could be permanent? At least for a while?" Beth asked softly looking at him with a worried look.

"Let's try it." He said, he let out a small smile.

They continued to talk about how they may build it up and somehow got on the topic of ghosts. "See what if were here right now? But so is every other dead person?" Beth said. "Yea well walkers are dead people." Daryl added. "Ignore that. I'm talking about people that die and go to there grave? Are ghost real?" Beth asked laughing. "I think so." Daryl chuckled. "But the real question, are walkers ghost too? I mean if you think about it, do the people die and become walkers but the ghost is here too?" Daryl asked, he couldn't stop laughing at how dumb this conversation was. "I guess well never know." Beth said giggling. "We need to go inside." Daryl said still smiling. "It's gettin dark."

"I guess your right." She said. Beth couldn't stop smiling at him. They both stood up and went inside. They made sure the windows and doors were barricaded. Daryl looked over at Beth. She was across the room and tinkering with what looks like a smart phone she found on he kitchen table. "Oh my god." She said laughing. "Daryl it's turning on." She couldn't believe it.

"What?" He said walking over to her. He smirked. "I wonder if they have any good music on here!" She said excitedly.

"I know where I can find some good music." Daryl said looking into her eyes. "What?" Beth asked confused.

"I know a blonde girl who can sing pretty damn good...Even when there ain't no jute box." Daryl said. She put down the phone she has been tinkering with.

"Oh really who?" Beth asked, she was grinning ear to ear. They got closer. His hands were now on her hips. He was slowly bringing her closer. "Daryl." She said softly as there faces were now inches away. Beth felt a warm pulse flow through her whole body. She was drawn into him...His blue eyes were like magnets. "Are you in love with me Mr. Dixon?" She whispered into his ear. "Shut up." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Are you?" She asked. "What did I say?" He replied now looking into her eyes. She kissed him on the lips, he tasted salty but with a taste of sweetness. There foreheads were pressed against each other. Daryl soon kissed her on the mouth again. Small kisses but still moving his tongue into her month gently, she joined in.

As they continued to kiss Daryl grabbed moved his hands down her waist and grabbed her ass. He decided to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around him while they continued to kiss. He brought her into the bedroom of the house and laid her on the bed. He paused. "Do you want to do this." he was on top of her and she was laying down below him with her hands around his neck. "Yea I do...I just gotta tell you something." She said uneasily. "Uhm. You don't have a...uhm" Daryl got red.

"No, no. I just. I lied. I'm a virgin. I didn't have sex with Zach...if your mad at me-" he cut her off with kisses on the neck. "Daryl I'm confused, are you mad at me." She asked still worried. "I knew you were lyin'." He said with a smirk"You sure you want to do this." He asked again. "Well obviously." She said with a worried look. "You promise me?" He asked. "I promise" she said smiling. "Okay then." He then went back to kissing her neck.

Beth's POV

God, he was so hot. I'm really worried about this. I hope it doesn't hurt as bad as everyone else says it does. Oh my god. The next thing I knew was my shirt and pants were off and I was exposed in my undergarments. Which isn't a big deal, he has seen me before, why am I so nervous? His cloths are off and he's no on top of me Kissing my lips.

He stopped and looked into my eyes again. Those damn blue ones get me. "I'm not gonna say I love you...but I won't say I won't. You get me?" He whispered. I smiled. "I get it." I kissed him on the lips again and he made his way back to my neck and he was now sucking on my chest. It felt great. I'm not gonna lie. I whimpered a little bit but I didn't want to be to loud so I bit my lips. Next thing I knew we were both nude. "Okay. Uhm. You sure?" He asked me for the 100th time. "I'm positive ." I said. "That's my girl." He said softly as he pushed inside of me I felt a horrible pain for a few minutes, I squealed. "Are you okay?" Daryl asked in a panic.

"Yes. yes I'm okay. I'm okay." I said out of breath. He smiled at me and continued to move in and out of me. Pain would come and go but for the most part it was fantastic...

I know sex is supposed to be painful at first but it's not as bad as everyone says it is. Especially with Daryl Dixon, he's...wow.

Next thing I realize is that I'm laying here with Daryl, his arms are around me and I am completely nude...so is he. Daryl is sound asleep. It's daylight and I don't want to move because I will wake him Up. I decide it's no big deal and I end up drifting back to sleep. Who knew sex would make you this tired.

Daryl's POV

I woke up to the light peeking through the curtains. It must be late in the day. I realized Beth was laying in my arms. She looked so innocent...as always. Her hair was down and I felt it on my neck. She smelt so good, really good. We are living in the apocalypse and God only knows how she smells so good. I know I probably don't smell that great...yet here we are laying together in the same bed after sex...Jesus Christ. I fucked an 18 year old girl.

I heard her stir and she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Goodmornin' " I said with a smile. She moaned and let out a smile then rolled off of me. "Goodmornin' " she said giggling. "How was last night?" I asked smiling. "It was good." She said with a kiss. It caught me off guard so I let her do her thing. Whatever she does really gets me...every fuckin time. This "Kiss" turned into a make out session. Damn she likes kissin' me.

we stopped after a while. "Do you regret this?" I asked her quietly. I was afraid she would say yes...but I can't just sit here and act like it wasn't weird. Maybe it wasn't? Hell, were in the apocalypse does it really matter? As long as she's okay with this I am. "Would you quit askin' me that?" She said annoyed as she got up to put her T-shirt on and then her panties. She bent over...she's got a nice ass.

"What?" She asked, she spun around. "What?" I said confused. "Did I say that out loud?" I turned red...I knew I did. She started laughing "yea you did."

"Opps?" I said carelessly getting up to get dressed. I guess she noticed I was getting ready to go hunting. She walked over to me. "No more cuddling?" She asked. She was only  
in her panties and a shirt. "You want to survive right?" I asked her with a smirk. "Yes but. Okay...wait up! You will need some help." She said as she went to put her pants on. "I'm alright!" I said, she always wants to make sure I'm okay.

"Fine...come on." I said softly, I leaned down and kissed her.

3rd person

Beth quickly jumped on his back and kissed him from behind his ear. "Woah!" He said surprised...She's in love with him, and It's showing.

"Okay okay. Let's go. I'm hungry." He said smiling. They left the house and started to track. She has a knife which didn't do much. "Here track." Daryl said turning to her.

"Really?" She asked. "I'm not that good."

"Yea but you gotta learn don't ya?"

"Yea...you trust me." She asked

"Of course I trust you. Ill be right behind you." He said with a smile as he handed her the crossbow.

She grabbed it and walked in front of him. "You got it." Daryl said as he smacked her ass.

"Daryl!" She yelled, she turned around and he was laughing. "Keep on trackin' ."

She rolled her eyes and turned around and tracked again. "Is it a rabbit?" She asked. "I don't know you tell me." He said softly. "It's not a walker." She added

"Good your narrowing it down." Daryl replied.

"I think it's a rabbit. To scattered to be a squirrel." She said proudly

She moved further out and saw it then shot. It hit the rabbit in the head. "I did it! Daryl!" She yelled. "Shhhh. You wanna bring the walkers over here and cause the game to leave?" Daryl said in a whisper. "I'm sorry." She replied in a low tone.

"It's fine, good job." He smiled.

Daryl walked to go get the game while she stayed back a little ways. He grabbed it, Beth let her guard down and smiled as Daryl retrieved the game. Beth heard a shuffle and spun around, she didn't have a bow loaded and next thing she knew a walker was grabbing her arms. She let out a horrible screech.

"Beth!" Daryl yelled. He ran over to her and knifed the walker, it fell to the ground. The crossbow dropped slowly from her hands to the ground. She was sobbing. Daryl looked at her to make sure she was okay. No bites.

"Beth, Your okay...it's okay." He wrapped his arms around her, his heart sunk when he felt a warm liquid run over his hands. Blood.

"Beth." He said quietly; his arms still around her. He suddenly didn't want to let go, he looked down at his hand that is on her back. It was a huge scratch wound, her blood was dripping down her back and it was deep. It hit him while he was holding her. Beth was going to turn. He closed his eyes and squeezed her tighter, She was still crying. After a few minutes he loosened his grip on her and looked into her eyes. Foreheads pressed together. "Beth, your okay. Your okay."

"Daryl. No." She chocked out from sobs.

He cupped his hands around her cheeks, "we have to go fix it okay? We have to go fix you up alright?" He said stuttering.

She didn't say anything tears just kept rolling down her face. "Come on." He said pulling her arms. "Your loosing to much blood." He said as he picked her up, he carried her fast as he could back to the house. He saw her closing her eyes. "Daryl...mmm" she moaned softly. He looked down at her. "Beth!" He was shouting. "Just stay with me." He yelled. They arrived at the house. Daryl went into the room where they slept and laid her on the bed. "God damn it Dixon! Think!" Daryl was yelling. "How the hell can I fix this!"

He grabbed a sheet from the bed and got peroxide out of her bag. Then he took her shirt off and poured the peroxide all over her back where the gash was. Finally he wrapped her in the sheet. She was still passed out.

Daryl's slowed down. He has done all he knows what to do. He picked her up once more and laid her in the bed and put the comforter on her. He laid down next to her on the bed. He closed his eyes, "God damn it Beth." He said softly. "Daryl..." He heard her voice, he wouldn't admit it but he felt somewhat relief when he heard her voice.

"Beth? I'm right here." He said looking at her. She hadn't opened her eyes yet. "Beth...can you open your eyes..." He asked her

"I'm trying, it's really hard. They are so heavy." She said as some tears escaped from her closed lids. "Just...just try." Daryl said. His voice was soft, he was talking low in her ear. Maybe it would calm her down. He didn't know but he wanted to try. "Daryl! Where." She said, her eyes still closed.

"Where? Beth you okay?" He said still softly. "Where is my arm. "I can't feel." She said crying more.

"It's right here. Right here..." He said as he touched it. "Where is it!" She screamed. Daryl panicked. She must have lose some coordination, somehow. He doesn't know how but she did.

"Beth it's alright." He said still talking softly. He grabbed her hand interlocking it with his. "Can you feel this Beth?" He asked "can you feel it." He said squeezing her hand.

"Feel, I can't where are you. Daryl!" She screamed.

Beth was flipping out. "Beth, I'm holding. I'm holding your. Your hand." He said, Daryl had a tear run down his face. "Can you not feel anything Beth." He asked still trying to keep calm. "Daryl." She said over and over. Beth was sobbing. Daryl moved on top of her. He pushed his forehead on hers. "Listen to me. Just open you eyes for me please. Beth please." He said softly. "Come on you can do it." He said looking at her fragile eye lids.

They were fluttering. Soon he saw her blue eyes peak through and look at him. He started smiling uncontrollably. "Can you see me." He asked with his soft and calm voice. "Daryl..." She said still crying, it was slowly stopping. "Can you see me" he asked once more.

"Yes. I- I can see you. I see you. I see you." She said moving one hand to his cheek. His forehead was still against hers. "Did I dream Daryl? Was it all a dream. Please tell me it was all a bad dream. No walker scratch. We just woke up right." She asked in a hopeful but weak tone.

Tears filled his eyes. He couldn't bear to tell her, but he had too. "N- no, it...it was real sweet girl." He said fighting back tears. Her heart dropped. She saw he was in pain, emotional pain. He let her get close and she's hurt him. "I hurt you Daryl.." She said starting to cry again.

"No, you...you didn't hurt me. I'm alright. I'm gonna be okay. Don't you worry bout' me" he said trying to smile. "I made you get close to me and look what happened. I hurt you...I'm so sorry. Daryl I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." She said as tears kept running down her face.

"You should take your own advice Greene...When you care about somebody. Hurt is part of the package." He said as a tear fall down his face. "Daryl." She said. He stopped her with a kiss to the cheek

"Thank you." He said smiling at her.

"I love you Dixon." She whispered.

He smiled at her. "You know what I would say." He said looking into her eyes. She smiled at him. "Your never gonna say it, but...that's okay...I know the truth." She said weekly.

Daryl was still on top of her, "what can you not feel.?" He asked

"I just, it's the whole right side of my body...I think." She said, she started coughing. He knew she didn't have long. "I'm really cold." She said almost in audibly. It was her blood. Too much was leaving her body. She was going to die soon. "Hold on." He said as he got under the covers and laid on top of her once more. He wrapped one of his arms around her and with the other held her other hand, the one she could feel with.

"You feel that now don't ya." He said in his raspy tone. She smiled at him bigger than she ever has...but It was hitting her that Daryl was going to have to kill her.

"Daryl...you need to shoot me when I turn." Beth said softly. "Just shoot me now." She added

"I. I can't promise- you have my word. I just, I can't do it now. Not now. Your still you..." He said softly.

"When I turn. Please promise me...you can even beat up on me of you need too. Just promise me...I won't be one of those things roaming around to hurt somebody." She said as tears ran down her face. "I promise" he said as he kissed her forehead. "I don't want to be here without you Beth." Daryl whispered. "Your gonna be the last man standing...your gonna be alright ...I love you." Daryl smiled, not because he agreed but because she needed it. She needed to see he was okay.

"Daryl I think I'm going to sleep." She said softly. "You sure..." He said, "I really think I'm gonna go to sleep..."she said with weak words. tears rolled down his cheeks again. He knew what she meant. "Sleep" meant she was going to die. "I'm here, you can go to sleep...I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." He said now crying. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

"I Love you Beth" he said to her as she closed her eyes. She smiled one last time. That made her complete...

Daryl put his forehead against hers . He didn't stop until he slowly felt her grip loosen, he didn't loosen his...Not yet. When he felt her breathing stop; He laid his head on her chest. He cried for a while, it was now nightfall. There's no telling how long he had laid there. He knew she would be stirring soon. He had held that knife to her head multiple times during the hours he has been here but he would brake down and couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

He laid there and just looked at her, he would look up at her and wish he was her. He doesn't want to be here without her. He just doesn't. "I love you so much..." He said to her. He put his forehead against hers again and waited.

Soon He felt her move. Her arms move then her legs. Foreheads still pressed together he held her arms down. She lunged towards him. Daryl started crying again. he saw her open her eyes, he was sobbing. He got off of Beth, he leaned up against the wall and Beth got off of the bed. Her bloody sheet still wrapped around her lunged right for him.

He looked into her eyes...he realized it wasn't Beth. This is a walker...not Beth. Beth would be ashamed he has taken this long to kill a walker...Beth doesn't want To hurt anyone. Daryl grabbed it's neck and pushed it against the wall. He wouldn't deny he stabbed the knife through the back of its head, because to him that's lest brutal.

She fell to the ground. When she went down he fell to the ground too and began sobbing once more he held her in his hands.

He has awkonalged Beth was long gone but could still hear her talking...just taking to him and in the back of his head. He could hear her Saying "Mr. Dixon" or "Daryl." He replayed her voice When she yelled at him, her giggle was in the back of his mind. Most of all he heard was her singing to him.

"And we'll buy, a beer to shotgun...and we'll lay in the lawn...and we'll be good."

After he had calmed down, He picked her up and laid her back on the bed. He will bury her tonight. "We bury the ones we love" replayed over and over in his head. It reached night time and he went outside. He dug a hole. It took him almost all night. It was almost dawn. He laid her in that grave, got one last look at her then buried her. He kneeled down at that grave "I love you Greene." He said that to the sky and he walked inside and ate the rabbit she caught. He laid down in that bed, her songs played in his head and he drifted off to sleep. He will be okay. Beth told him that.

Beth's POV

I watched over him, from the moment I left...from that moment I let go of his hand I was up here, watching him. I love him. I think he's gonna be alright...he's strong. I feel bad and bitter for leaving him...But I get to see everybody up here...I get to see Daddy. I will always watch over Daryl and when he goes...I will see him again...and we'll be good.


End file.
